narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rude Awaking: Kaname's Reincarnation
Kaname looked at this wife and his daughter and smiled. "To think, it has been five years after the event" he thought to himself and smiled. He stands up and pats Yukiko on the head, the then gives Kurohime and kiss on the cheek "I will be back, later" he stated as he began to leave. Kurohime kissed him back "don't forget to bring us something back", "I won't" Kaname replied as he walked out of the door. He begins walking down the road, he turns and looks at the house and smiles. He turns back around and continues walking "five years, since the visit to Takamagahara" he continued to smiles " well it wasn't all bad, I met my beautiful wife and I have an amazing daughter". Lurking off in the distance and floating omnioulsy in the air was the ever present and dangerous Fa' rao who was in the village seeking out kekkei Genkai within the village to complete his goal.. as as he was testing out the chakra out the individuals of the village he came across one that was in a state of slumber and suppressed away. This chakra hast but a different effect to it one whose true abilities are be hidden and surpressed... This is a travesty this chakra signaure has such a reasonance .. it has no Reason to be surpressed and hidden away to fit in nthe modern day socitey of the Ninja world Fa' rao said as he began to make his way toward the the source of this dormant chakra.. As Kaname walked his eyes turned black, which resembled the night sky. He sensed a powerful and ancient chakra signature moving toward him "I wonder who or what is coming this way", he begins to focus on the chakra as he walked forward. Fa' rao floated lower to the ground.. so you are the source of chakra whose true abilities lie dormant.. why is it that you are attempting to fit inn with the ideal of a standard man when you and the cry of chakra are so much more Fa' rao inquired... Why hast tho suppressed the greatness within you.. in order to live this substandard and average life of a mere mortal man. Behold there is a conscious that live just below thy mental state dying to be reborn into the world.. its like a siren calling out for assistance .. why hast thou forsaken thy true self to in order to fit in with the modern idea of a man.. Fa' rao continued. Kaname looked a the strange man that floated down to him, he scanned him with his eyes. "This man is old" he thought to himself, his eyes turned back to normal. "First, who are you. As my eyes could see, you are old, older then the oldest buildings." He looked at fa'rao "and judging by your chakra, your are not from this time. So I will restate my question, Who are you?". I am Fa' rao and you are correct I am not of this time.. I am from an age long since past...I was erased from History when the Rikudo Senin erased not only my existance but my teaching and blessing as well. but low and behold I am back at fully power nd ready to cleanse the world of its incorrect history. Fa' rao stated.. I am nothing more than mortal man with a idal to rewrite to the world to its original state.. within you the abilities that lay dormant to join me on this quest... the chance to possess power and jutsu long since lost to the world.. what do you say Fa'rao said as he leviated just in front of Kaname Kaname laughed "the sage you say, I have met one of his sons during a trip of mine". He thinks back, for a moment to the day he lost his sharingan. He looks at "back in my old days, I was powerful enough to take out an army alone" he smiles "but now, I no longer have a thirst for power, all I care about is protecting my family." A noble cause.. however you have become domesticated.. a slave to your own cause.... Fa' rao stated.. Family... loving as it can be can be used against you.. and exploited in the wrong situation... it is a strong feeling but it is also a glaring weakness.. one that in your current state will be the death of you. That thirst for power that lies dormant beneath you will be your only saving grace. This is quite the lie you are living, how you suppress your true feelings in hopes of trying to obtain a life that you were never cut out for. Each man has a responsibilty to his family.. but also to himself to protect his kingdom where his family thrives and vow to turnaway any threat to his Household.. Fa'rao went on. You cant do that when your kingdom is divided amongest the King himself.. he said pointing at Kaname... Power protects.. love secures. Love doesnt protect... You can stil be a caring family man and look after you offspring... but do so with the thirst for power that only seeks to remain in oiwer to protect what is precious to him.. Fa' rao went on.. The chance is rare.... but come with me allow me to revive that spirit within you and with that old spirit returned.. Keep the values you possess to day and join me in my cause... for World Stability Kaname laughed as he listened to fa'rao talk "it is true that I may not be that cut out for family life, but it doesn't hurt to try" he paused for a moment "while protecting my family is my will and choice, I really don't need to worry about them. Like you, they are not from this world. If you had a family like mine you would understand" Kaname replied. "As for my sleeping power, the reason it is sleeping is because of my own thirst for power. I allowed it to control my actions, and when the chance to obtain, even greater power I ran head on without a second thought. During that nearly got me killed". He stopped for a moment and smiled "though, by the kindness of a single woman, I was saved from my hatred and anger. It was her that revived me from my ashes". "The time I have spent with her has made me stronger that I have ever been, even if some of my power is sleeping" Kaname sighs "besides, I doubt it would be easy reverse what that man did. Such a fearsome opponent, though I guess her wouldn't be the son of the sage of the six paths for nothing". I too had family as well who were exceptional in their own right.. my wife followed me to ends of the world to help establish my teachings, and my Clan at the time.. However They were taken from me by something that held even greater power than I did... what will you do when something that has greater power than you have arises to threaten you family and kingdom.. its easy to say it when all is at peace.. Fa' rao stated..... Gain power in the name of family to protect them.. and get stronger to maintain that protection... and rewriting the world is but a simple task. I already have the steps made out.... Fa' rao said as he landed on ground.. For example if I decided on a whim alone to attack you and your family right now .. do you think you would have the power and might to at least survive 10 minutes... in your current state.. Fa' rao said as he made hints at Kaname. Your a shell you your self Kaname listened to fa'rao's story "the thing that took your family, was it created or released from your own thirst for power" her questioned. Kaname smiled "my family are not as weak as you my think they are, we have moved into the forest to prevent others from being harmed. It seems you underestimate my abilities old man" he replied. I simply wished for the expansion of my teachings and disiciples.. we moved into a land where the Legendary Datara rested.. but I didnt believe until it resurfaced and attacked our establishment.. my clan, my family and my wife were all killed.. Despite my efforts.. it wasnt until the Sage sealed it within himself did we defeat the beast.. I dont know how it awoke or who did it.. but then Power was not my focus.. family was. The gift I could bring to the world was my focus with my teachings and followers to pass on something generations under me could follow proudly.. to become a beacon of light in the ever present darkness of the shinobi world.. It wasnt until after that incident I made it my goal to make sure my name was synomyous with the word power.. and that I would never fail to protect again.. Fa' rao stated. I do not underestimate anyone... Fa' rao said eyeing Kaname.. I simply plan out for the unexpected.. it is you who seems to underestimate what the unexpected brings. Back then I wasnt nearly as strong as I am now but I always assumed What I had would always be enough til proven wrong.. and when I was proven wrong when I stopped seeking power to protect.. people paid for it.. Fa' rao remarked. Kaname listened to what fa'rao had to say "I do not underestimate what the unexpected brings, though out my years I have been though many things. I have seen my mother killed before my eyes, I have seen may of my friends die. I let my hated consume my, I fought my brother, only to see him die at the hands of out father. I have the High Plain of Heaven, I have meet the son of the sage". He pauses for a moment "It was he who removed my abilities, it was he who nearly killed me. It was my wife Kurohime that brought me back from the plains of hell." He looks at Fa'rao "I understand what you are talking about, knowledge is always good, so I will join you for now. But let's make this clear, if you cause harm to my family directly or indirectly, neither heaven, hell or the ends of creation will stop me from killing you." Kaname ...IM glad you finally understand the plan here but let me make this clear as well... Im not interested in your family.. and as far as your threat... if that were my goal.. Lets just say Heaven, hell and the ends of creation would not be enough to save you from me. Trust me.. you may think you know power.. but I will show you a whole new meaning to the word.. fa' rao said responding to kaname threat.. That aside you mentioned the sages son... I to am very interested in meeting this young man .. to think he survived after all these years.. incredible. and to restore you back to your old form as well.. nto to mention since you are undertaking my teachings I will relay unto you a parting gift to show your truce with me.. Fa' rao said as he began to float again. Now which way do we go about finding the seed of the Sage.. we have much to cover and get done. Kaname smirked "if you say" he replied to the statement about this family. "As for the sages son, I now exactually were he is located. Though getting their is not an easy thing to do for most" he stated as he began walking. Well then looks like we have plenty of ground to cover.. and stories to tell.. our earlier conversation aside.. Enlighten me on the tale of yourself.. the experiences that made you who are today and how they shaped you to want to leave this checkered past of your behind.. I too will share my stories of the accounts of my life Fa' rao said as he floated beside the walking Kaname .. also tell me more about this son of the sage.. I remember him baring two children to his lover at the time a few days before our battle but I never saw them as they got older due to my sealing.. he went on "Well, where should I start" replied Kaname as he walked, "Ofcourse the beginning would be the best. Well, to start things, my father was the leader of the soga clan. However due to his lust and hated after his first wife and son was killed, he began to take on many other secret wives from his second one. It was this that brought me into this world." Kaname stated as he walked. "Due to my mother not being a member of the clan, she was forced out of the village in order to prevent others from knowing about us. Despite this, my mother never let it get to her and continued to love me and raise me to be a good kid. Everything was good until the my father showed up enraged." Hmm I see the love o a mother vs the Rage of the father... A divided home can reflect heavily on a shinobi and decided his fate later as he can be doomed to be the same.. I see why you are so intent on being the foundation of the family.. Continue on with you chronicle .. Fa' rao insisted "His current wife and the clan found out about me and my mother. He was forced out of the position of clan leader, his wife left him. Due to this my half brother Iname took over as clan leader. Loosing everything, he showed up to our home enraged" he paused for a moment. "Using his abilities he proceeded to torture me and my mother, blaming us for his mistake, that this how I got the scar on my face. My mother did all she could to protect me, but died at his hand, he then used his Amaterasu to burn her body. I to would have died, if my Mangekyō Sharingan didn't awaken. Using the Kamui I managed to escape. From that day on I devoted my entire life to gaining power to end this life." "Hmm that explains of lot about you" Fa' rao said content in Kaname's story and account of his life. "With the experiences that you had, it led you to gain power so that you would never allow a loved on to suffer around you like that again, that's is all I'm trying to do. With the way the world is going lately, trust me you going to need it" Fa' rao said he floated on. "Now the question is do the beliefs you carry today, are they strong enough to stand the test of time as soon you will be reunited keep your old powers. I wonder which will happen will you be able to balance both and obtain power in the name of protection and value of you loving family, or will your story simply pick up where it left off years ago". Fa' rao said looking over at Kaname. "How much faith does thy carry in thine will to do what needs to be done" "My will is strong, though I have given up the hunt for power in the case of revenge, gaining power in the name of protecting my loved ones is an on going process. Balancing both my new powers and my old ones, may be tough, but as long as I remember the reason why. It will not be any trouble to so, and once I have them again, I will not allow my old ways to return" he stated. Fa' rao looked down for a second as he floated, "I wish I once had that knowledge and resolve in myself in all the power I've gained. I never once undertook wisdom to learn to correct my mistake, and realize one always has redemption even in the Darkest of hours and times. You have that and that is commendable of someone of your age" Fa'rao said. "I guess in accounts of being fair it is time I told you my story, you will be the only person outside of the Sage himself to know a portion of my history. If you will spare thy ears I have not problem telling to clear the negative air around my name" Fa'rao as he gained a respect for Kaname. Kaname Listened to Fa'rao "I have been though a lot though out my life, I have seen and been though things many will never have to go though. Due to this I have learned more then what most will in a lifetime." He looked up at Fa'rao "I am all ears" Kaname replied "I think I would be interesting to hear the story of someone, who is refined as yourself." "Only one knows when I was born but I was found in an uncharted terrioty at the time, I was found in a a tattered blanket and raised by a merchant family in the area of which you all call Takigakure. They loved me despite the fact my skin was grey and my body and face were covered in unmarked and un acccounted for blue tattoo's and blue hair" Fa' roa said as he tightened the cloak that kept his face covered. "As i got older I possessed abilities not yet seen in the world. Around that time it was absurd for human to wield nature release, as I did as a Young man growing up. As I got older I got stronger and better and managed to help my family, until one day the Village around me began to fear the idea of me. They feared what they could not understand and didn't condone the good I tried to do. My adoptive family paid for it and in rage I killed them all unlocking what you all refer to as the Dust Release. From there I went on my own and it was in traveling I met The Sage". "Who when I met him in our youth you would have never thought of him in greatness if you saw him he was tall boney and very unkempt but you had the feel he had a high purpose to share amongest the world. From their we forged a bond and friendship constantly fighting each other, making each other get better". Fa'rao said as he paused for a second. "As adults without our power we found other like us who could manipulate the Nature Transformations and he created the ideas of teaching them to others and using them for good. I to did the same we traveled gained notoriety, Until a serious of events challenged our friendship and strained it to its lowest point" Fa' rao said thinking back. "Interesting" Kaname stated as he walked, he thinks back to his time in Takamagahara and meeting the sages son. "I wonder if he is there too" he said under his breath. "So what was it that pushed your friendship?" he questioned. "Conflict began between our followers, though it was never discovered how it originated. The tipping point was when a few of my followers took it upon themselves to attempt to assassinate the Sage. I was accused of giving the order and was banished from his land. When I told him where I was going he refused to even let me go there, to which I took it as him trying to limit my options to spread so that he could take the land. Without heeding his warning I went to the land where all was well for a a time but shortly the Jūbi had arisen. I don't know what raised it but I fought it. My family was killed, to my knowledge a few of my followers died as well. If I had the power I possessed now or when I fought the sage I might have been able to win, but was defeated though I held on long enough for the Sage to arrive. After this incident I was to be tried to which I escaped for a time and then came back in a last man standing battle to challenge the sage. Our battle led to the creation of new lands it was so terrifying. I nearly had him even with his Rinnegan and tailed beast. We fought to a stand still and even after I ripped the chakra from his body it was not enough the Juubi was far more powerful than I ever thought existed" Fa' rao said. "He used the Jūbis power to seal me since he would not kill me as his friend. He also told me that my family did survive and my followers would live on as well would erase my sins from history so that my followers would not be sought after as revenge on my family as well and sealed me up. Generations later I come to find out that he not only became a legend and a myth of the back of my loss, but my legacy lived through others.The reason I said rewrite history was not only to undo what the Sage had to do, but because of what I did. The Juubi later led to the creation of tailed beast which in all 9 have killed endless, not to mention the lived jinchuriki live. So if I can gather the one ninjutsu.. and reform and seal the tailed beast back I can use a jutsu to reset the world and undo my sins" fa' rao said as he clinched his fist as it glowed white "that's why I doing what I'm doing. "I see, so everything became the way it was because of the human nature. The nature of evil and destruction. Like all the problems in the world, it was caused by mans utter need to destroy itself and one another" Kaname stated as he walked. "I have seen jinchuriki, I have spoken to Tailed beast. It is true that they have killed, but it is humans that mad them into what they are. It is humans who turned them into weapons, like we do with everything we get our hands on." kaname said. "Here is a question I would like to throw your way, feel free to ponder it for a bit. What it the sage sealed you, not as a punishment and not to undo what he did, but did so for you to spread you teachings in a world that could use it." "I was to be sealed for all eternity, until two random ninjas decided to go after the weapon that was the key to unlocking the seal. The Reapers Edge the weapon was created by the sage to be manifested by the users chakra and turn into an ethereal version of any weapon the user can think of, it was used as the key" Fa' rao said, "but perhaps you are right, maybe I can use this new found life to redo my teachings, but my jutsu these days have unholy effects on people as the sage once put it. All I would be doing is giving this generation a new weapon,to destroy with." Fa, rao recanted. "My methods to restarting may be a bit archaic, but in the end it will work out. The corruption I started I will end by killing it at its head. We are similar in a sense you and I we each have something that drives us, but we each have a dark past that leads a illuminated future. After hearing your story I respect it and once you have your powers I will leave with you a ancient jutsu once of my own creation, it is very dangerous, however I am just giving you the weapon how you use it is on is on you" Fa' rao said looking at Kaname's scar. Kaname noticed as Fa'rao looked at his scar, he then turned away slightly. "Theses ancient jutsu, did you create them yourself or learned them from another source. I have learned a few ancient jutsu from my visit to Takamagahara". I created them myself... As a wind user.. I managed to learn how to control Airpace... ad use it t my advantage.. It can not be seen so easily so it allowed me to use movses right under peoples noses and they could not see it. my abilites are broek down in what i call the 4 dynasties... 1st being the weakest 4 being the strongest.. each one has a different effect on a person some unholy some life threanthing.... but my personal favorite is the Divine Sealing: Amen-Ra Karnak.... the most unholy of all my jutsu I created this one specially for fighting the sage.. care to hear what it does.. listen to its orgin and this jutsu can be passed unto you.. its a way to spread my teachings in the world today "Interesting, using wind to control airspace." Kaname said softly as he walked "I am all ears, I would enjoy learning how theses jutsu came to be". The divine sealing allows me to trap a person and lock them in an airspace.. from here this unseen airspace allows me to forcibly rip the chakra out of some ones body.. leaving them on the brink of death.. The more powerful the person or chakra signature .. the more painful the rip will be to that person... from here you can absorb the persons chakra and use it for your own discretion.. After the rip the person is at your mercy as their chakra is zero as it takes both the physical and spiritual... not to mention the trauma it puts a target through... fa' rao stated.. Its easy to avoid but hard to get away from once the airspace has been created its over.. cant dodge what you cant see and the attack cant be absorbed.. even by the Rinnegan Preta path abilities.. After seeing this move and being victim of it.... The Rikudo Sennin banned this jutsu outlawing it in nearly every lesson and teaching I had ever taught.. You can say he hated this move Fa' rao joked Kaname laughed a little "I can understand why he would outlaw, that jutsu could make someone a god if it was used for ill intent" Kaname said as he walked, "So how would the jutsu fair against a being made up of chakra itself and has an almost limitless amount?" He questioned. It would result in almost ungodly sight.. the airspace isnt released unto all the chakra has been ripped from the body.. meaning that as long as the body has chakra to produce the tear will proceed.. and having an unlimited amount would eventually lead to their deaths as the pain of having their chakra ripped out there body would send them into shock after the second rip.. eventually they will die.. Fa' rao said.. The only way to beat this move is to not get caught in it.. because once your in.. its hard to get out.. you cant overpower it as if you do you raising your chakra will only allow the pain to be that much greater.. and if your in there a second to long not even the greatest of Space Time Ninjutsu moves can save you. Fa' rao said "That's is interesting, but I think I my have worded the question wrong" Kaname stated as he walked. "This being...or should I say creature, is now a mass of pure and limitless chakra. It no longer has a physical form like the two of us, combine this with his abilities, I'm sure for it escape from the airspace is possiable." I understand.. being they have unlimited chakra and no physical body they would be severly injured and unstable... but if they could break the airspace as their chakra signature has dropped.. the original airspace would release.. they could escape on the negligence of the person using it.. but every jutsu has a weakness....... this one is no different.. but if this being is caught in the rip they will survive and break free.. but at a very painful cost.. making it easier to beat them as you can absorb the chakra you rip from someone...... So tell me are you interested in caring on the legacy of this move.. as it stands now I am the only user of this brand of jutsu "I am very interested in this jutsu, I could be of use in the future" Kaname replied "I would like to apply some of my knowledge to it" he though to himself. Thats what I like to hear.. Fa' rao retorted happily.. and I would like to see what knowledge you will apploy to it if thats okay.. Experience as I may be ive found in this ninja world of today theres always something new to learn. especially with all the Ninjutsu running around here today.. When shall we start this lesson then???? "Whenever you are ready as it is your jutsu your are teaching or we can continue walking" Kaname said.